ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Family (T.V. Show)
Fake celebrities (sort of) and fake TV show!! DO NOT EDIT, WHAT SO EVER!!!!!!!!!! The Family is a Canadian television sitcom, premiring in October 21st, 2010 which is currently ongoing. It stars Chera Lannett who cosplays as Chera Mizell, a friendly girl who mistakensly calls up for a job as a nanny for three children and possibly the entire family and butler. The show was created and excutive by Raphael R. and Anthony Lekeser, the studio production name is Ramos and Lekeser Productions, creating it from an inspiration of The Nanny and many other shows of the 80s, 90s and early 2000s. Also creating it from a few past experinces and perosnal life from many of the cast. Plot A girl named Chera Mizell (Chera Lanett) who works at the Beauty Salon and then gets fired by her dumb boss. After fighting and losing, she gets kicked out and needed to find a new job to work at. While looking at the ad she sees artistic designer drawing. She finds the number of the ad but mistakenly phones the incorrect number of another ad that is for nannying kids. She soons starts the job and goes to the "place," looking at it the father and busniess man, Shered Chunggiding (Max Stevewell) makes her the nanny. After Chera looks a this she takes the job (since she adores kids) and looks at Shered`s three kids. Her boss is Shered and her faithful companion is the Butler Max Digmmin (Denis Lejickog). Cast Keeping the same cast for the rest of the entire series. Seasons The series had done three seasons and currently on their fourth. A photo was put online revealing the seasons for the entire season. A note at the bottom says "If we have less views or down ratings, we`ll keep working no matter what and it will increase in the next few months. . . IF."'' These are the seasons with its done and current season and the other seasons and episodes planned for. Development In December 2nd, 2009, Anthony L. and Raphael R. announced a new T.V. Show that will air soon in CTV (Canada) and CBS (USA). The shows name is orignally 'The Nanny & Friends' which starred a girl who likes children and wants to take an oppertunity of babysitting three children around. But a rich busniess father man wants the 'babysitter' into a nanny for his three children. The oldest kid is a girl who is Spanish - British - Candadian (Spanish from her mother, Lisa and Shered.), the second kid would be Brazilian- Canadian as an adpoted boy who would try his best to speak Engish, the youngest is an American-Canadian adpoted who would go complain about Canada. But soon in April 20th, 2010, the show was renamed to 'The Family' a similar name to the The Family in the UK and Austarlia. Although this could confused the creator of the Uk and Australian doc. show,that would miss understood it was going to be a document on Canadian families instead of a sitcom show. The two creators of the sitcom said, "''When you welcome a new person in the family it's like your friends, they treat you and act as a family to you and you meet them for the first time!" ''The development still went with The Family as a Canadian sitcom. Airing on Stations During the time of development, the producers wanted the show airing by August or July, but no stations wanted the show, this did take time and CTV was the only offer, taking the offer the show would only air in Canada, instead of the entire world. This is becuase they needed broadcasting staitons to air the show by approvel. CBS, wanted The Family to also air in the USA, for entertainment of American audiences. The show only aired the show in Canada and USA from 2010- present. In 2011, '''10 '''country stations wanted their show in their country. These countries were, China, Japan, South Africa, Italy, Russia, Spain, Greece, Mexico, Brazil, and Great Britian (U.K.). In 2012, only '''5 stations around the world wanted the show such as; Ireland, Norway, Indonesia, Austarlia, and New Zeland. In 2013, only 7''' stations wanted the show such as; Nigeria, Egypt, UAE, Argentina, Venzula, Fiji, and Chile. Russia`s Disbandment In 2013 a law in Russia went about a majority rights that featured the same gender issue. The show was disbanned in Russia due to their fatal law. This lead to a lot of shows not airing in Russia and The Family was one of them. Becuase of the same gender role came up of name calling (the G word.) This lead to one episode not airing, whe the same gender role came up and the title is irrelevant. ''DO NOT EDIT!!!! More will come soon... Flv Goosebumps TV Series Bushwhacked Special Edition of TV Stay Out of the Basement Present: Living Einstein Collection (2013)